


Try Not To Think About It

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Its hard for Vik not to think about how he failed V, hard for him to grieve about Jackie. But when the conversations light, he tries.
Relationships: V & Viktor Vector
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Try Not To Think About It

“Hey Vik....” V’s voice pulled Viktor from the screen where the replay of last night’s match was on. 

“V...” he turned, immediately toward his favorite patient. His gaze examined them for any new cuts, scrapes, or bruises. Anything to indicate they needed physical medical help. With no outward examples, he raised his gaze up - trying to meet their eyes. But he couldn't, not for long. The faint pink glow of the chip become more evident everyday they came by, showing the influence of the relic on their psyche - their mind, their memories. It was the signal for the eventual loss of V. 

“What can I do you for, kid?” He held back the twinge of guilt in his voice. He couldn't help them - not really, not in any meaningful way with the relic. 

Maybe... there was a way he could have, if he'd taken that offer, had the right equipment, connections, a better set up... Maybe he could have done something more for them - but even that was a slim chance. That chip was far beyond him, beyond most ripperdoc’s expertise. The fact he managed to even diagnose what it was doing at all took his entire career’s worth of expertise in Trauma Team and a few favors to figure out. It was a miracle, one...he wished had been used to save V the agony of losing themselves. He didn’t know what that would be like. Hell, Alzheimer’s patients would have an idea, but they lose their memories - not having them replaced with someone else’s. Still, the fear and confusion they went through was the same - would be the same. That thought alone made his chest constrict at what was in store for V.

Empathy was a bitch sometimes. 

“Sorry, if it’s a bad time-“ 

“Nah, V. Just got caught...” he couldn’t lie to them. He could tell they knew what his brain got stuck on. 

“I need some pointers.” V offered a smile. 

“On ripping?” 

“Brawling." At his raised eyebrows they continued. "Remember my neighbor? Runs a gym?

"Fred?"

"Yeah. He uh...lined some fights for me. Figure since you and Jackie used to...” they trailed off with a heavy swallow.

Vik frowned, looked at the picture of Jackie and himself at his desk. Jack wasn’t good enough to go pro but it was a good hobby, kept him active - busy and out of trouble. For the most part.

Not anymore. 

He sighed, heavy. He needed a drink. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to remind you-” V blurted out.

He frowned, but cleared his throat and stood up. “Well, Got any details on who you’re fighting?” He pushed back his grief. He’d visit the El Coyote Cojo bar later, catch up with Guadalupe too. 

“These twins- well not really. They had a neural synchronizer?”

“Ah. Those two. You’ll need to be light on your feet for them.”

“Why am I not surprised you know about them."V chuckled.

"I am in on the underground circuit.” Vik admitted. "

"For professional reasons?" V cocked their hip against his desk.

"Yes... and not." He made sure Misty wasn't anywhere near. "Sometimes I bet."

"Didn't take you for a gambling sort."

"Call it a light hobby. Its not really gambling if you know what each side is packing in terms of cyberware."

"Hoho-- that ain't cheating?"

"Only cheating if you're caught, kid." Vik smirked.

V tutted with a smile. “So any tips?”

“Yeah got a few. But...” Vik looked at the picture with Jackie again. “Meet me at Fred’s gym, got some moves you could use.” 

“Old timer like you still got moves?” V grinned. 

“Kid, I got enough moves to dance circles around you.” Viktor joked. V's laugh is raucous, a true genuine smile lighting their features. It was enough to break his heart knowing it would be gone in a year at best. He tries not to think about it.


End file.
